


I've lost my darling baby (O!)

by Anonymous



Series: the sweetest little baby in town [5]
Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Bathing/Washing, Diapers, Gen, Gijinka, Humiliation, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Punishment, Spanking, Wetting, baby talk, diaper change, forced age play, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tom wakes up Big. Nancy won’t have it.
Series: the sweetest little baby in town [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	I've lost my darling baby (O!)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came to my mind and just wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it down. 
> 
> Heed the tags and feel free to skip this one if it’s not your thing.

As the morning rays of the sun gently warm his face, the first thought that registers in Tom's sleep-addled mind while stirring into consciousness is a deep-seated feeling that something is terribly off.

His brain feels like pulled taffy, like he’s been stretched thin and put together all _wrong_.

His disorientation is intensified by the realization that his bed is not still, but gently swaying this way and the other, making him feel dizzy. Closing his eyes to ward off the nausea he can feel brewing up inside his throat, with some difficulties he manages to get off the strange bed. 

He looks around and spots a small mirror propped up against one of the walls of the room he’s in. Slowly, he makes his way in front of it, his steps awkward and slightly fumbling. Once in front of it, it feels a little like looking through a fun-house mirror: finding a distorted version of something that should be familiar looking back at you. Sure, all the basic parts are there, his eyes, his mouth, his nose… but he can’t quite make sense of it. 

There’s something in his mouth, weighing his tongue down. It’s bright and yellow and he spits it out. He watches as a familiar looking rubber nipple lands on the floor and lazily draws a couple of circles before coming to a stop, leaving a trail of drool in its wake. He doesn’t let himself mourn its loss and, instead, feels his face heat up in embarrassment. Why did he have something like that in his mouth?

He turns his head back to the mirror and sees his cheeks glowing bright red in shame, standing out in even more of a stark contrast against the pretty ribbon that’s holding the dainty bonnet currently haloing his face. In a fit he goes to yank it off only to fail when his hands seem to have troubles grabbing things. He lowers them and turns his gaze down to find them encased in soft-looking fabric adorned with lace trims, these too, tied up in ribbons around his wrists. Upset, he tries to tug the mittens off, but to no avail and so he starts gnawing at them with his teeth finally managing to fray the ribbons enough to tear the fabric away. 

Panting with the effort, Tom looks down at himself and notices his feet are covered with cute socks that someone must have chosen to match the now destroyed mittens and, what’s even worse, that he’s wearing a diaper. 

Not only is he wearing a _freaking diaper_ , he’s also wet it. 

The clammy, cold feeling between his legs pointing out to _it_ having happened quite a while ago now, some time during his sleep maybe.

Desperate to get away from this situation Tom starts to tug and pull at the wet cloth, anything to get that gross… _thing_ away from his body and to stop the tears already forming in his eyes from falling down. He’s almost managed to tear the _thing_ off himself when suddenly the door to the room opens. 

“Wakey wakey, baby boy. Mommy is he-BABY!!!”.

Startled by the sudden noise, somehow Tom finally manages to rip the soggy cloth from his body. The sodden fabric ends down on the floor with a loud, wet splat, making him cringe in shame.

“What are you doing out of bed?”. A familiar little girl is looking at him with barely concealed fury, pudgy hands firmly planted on her hips. “Bad kitty! What did you do to your clothes?”. Immediately she stomps her way to him in a flutter of skirts and anger. 

Recovering from the shock, and before she can get her hands on him, Tom makes for a dash across the room looking for a way out or somewhere he can hide. Unfortunately, the fallen diaper between his legs ends up tripping him and making him fall face first to the floor. The small hitch is good enough for the little girl to grab him and drag him to a big, looming armchair where she proceeds to sit down and prop him, bottom up, on her lap. Tom waits no time and immediately starts wiggling around trying to get free, but the girl manages to grab both his arms and force them behind his back holding his wrists firmly with one of her own hands. Content with the position they’re in, she starts delivering quick, hard swats to Tom’s naked bottom, only to stop after the first few ones. 

Craning his head to the side Tom watches in horror as she brings her hand up to her face, palm up against the window’s backlight. She then lowers her nose to it and gives it a tiny sniff. Her whole face scrunches up in disgust once she realizes what caused the damp feeling on her skin. “Oh my, baby! You are _sodden_ !!”. Tom stills frozen in shame. “ _Eww!_ What were you thinking, taking your didee off like that? That’s mommy’s job!”. With that she resumes the spanking. “Good, little babies don’t touch their didees!” The skin on Tom’s bottom is burning so much he can almost picture the exact shade of red it must have turned into. Tears and snot start making their way down his face. 

By the time the little girl is through with the punishment, Tom’s face is all blotchy and puffy as he sobs in pain while his bottom glows and throbs painfully. 

Suddenly they’re standing up and he’s being moved to another corner of the room. “Such a _naughty_ , little baby, making extra work for your mama.”. With a big sigh the girl hauls him up inside a bouncer and straps him in. ”Now you stay right in there or I will spank you again!”. 

With that threat she leaves the room and Tom is left slowly swinging inside the bouncer. Pronto, he tries his best to get out of the damned thing but to no avail: no matter how much he pulls or stretches, his feet never touch the floor, dangling uselessly in the air. And anyway, the little girl doesn’t keep him waiting for long as she soon stands once again in front of him. 

Arms crossed, she gives him a long, stern look before letting out a big sigh. “What did I do to deserve such a naughty, dirty baby?”. The humiliating words make Tom’s eyes burn with fresh tears. Not waiting for an answer the little girl kneels to take the rumpled socks off his feet and then somehow manages to pull the now completely naked Tom out of the bouncer without dropping him, carrying him to the bathroom where a full bathtub is already waiting for them. 

She plops him inside unceremoniously. "There you go! A nice bubble bathie is what baby needs to take all the yuckiness away". She coos at him while picking up a sponge that she uses to start scrubbing vigorously at Tom. Trying to get away from the rough treatment Tom starts squirming, but she won’t have any of it. She grabs his face and sternly warns, "Be a good baby and sit still for mommy or, god help me, I will spank you again! Right here!". Humiliated but definitely not wanting another spanking Tom decides it’s better to sit still and endure the bath as best as he can, letting the little girl turn him this way and the other until she finally deems him clean. 

Setting the sponge to the side, she pulls the plug and once the water is all drained she picks Tom up and out of the tub and lays him down on the floor where she’d spread out a big towel. Tom soon finds himself swaddled so tightly that he can barely wiggle, his arms and legs firmly stuck to his body. Once again he’s picked up, carried back to the previous room (which he now realizes in bafflement is a full on nursery) and plopped onto a changing table.

Tom doesn’t even get a second to think through a plan to get away, he watches helpless as the girl pulls up some sort of straps, tightly tying them across his chest and effectively pinning him to the changing table.

“Did you think you were a big boy? Is that why you’re suddenly acting up?”. She demands before grabbing his ankles and lifting his bottom up in the air. “Silly, little baby. You’re not a big boy, you’re a wittle, bittie kitty cat who can’t even keep his didee dry”. She looks down at him condescendingly and delivers a couple more swats to the already red bottom.

“Now, let's put you back in a nice, dry didee, mmh.”. Legs still held up high, she squirts a big blob of baby oil on Tom’s exposed bottom, watching it slowly slide down his cleft and then scooping it up with her fingers to slather it around so it can fully be absorbed. After that she sprinkles him with baby powder, practically covering Tom's lower half in the sweet-smelling dust. Finally, piling a couple of thick white cloths under him she lowers his legs making his bottom land snugly on the cloths, folding and pinning them tightly on his hips using a couple of safety pins. Tom finds he can’t even close his legs properly due to the bulk of his diapers. 

“Mommy is almost done, baby.”. Looking at Tom's flushed face and teary eyes she coos at him some more. “Aww baby, here, let me get something for you.”. She brings up a familiar rubber nipple to Tom’s mouth. The temptation to give in is strong, but he’s already suffered too much humiliation to surrender so easily. So he stubbornly keeps his mouth shut. 

It’s true he can’t get up from the changing table with the straps and everything, but he can at least turn his face to the side if he needs to. “Open up, sweetie, it’s one of your pacis.” And how humiliating is that, the fact that he apparently had more than one. The little girl insists some more, pushing the nipple to his sealed lips. “Come on, open up! Come ooon!”. 

She snorts peeved and seems to give up, walking away to a side of the room where Tom can’t really see her. He hears some rummaging and then she’s once again back above him, trying again to offer him the paci. Faced with his refusal she lets out a big sigh and looking determined she pinches his nose closed. “Such an ungrateful little boy!” Tom starts flailing as much as he can but in the end, there’s not much he can do and he has to get some air in so he opens his mouth and she quickly pushes the paci inside and deftly ties it behind his head with a ribbon so he can’t spit it out, practically muzzling him. She looks triumphantly down on him. “There, that ought to keep you nice and quiet.”. 

Tom can’t do anything but lay pathetically on the changing table as she walks away from the changing table again and comes back with what is possibly the most ridiculous outfit Tom has ever seen in his life. He tries to wiggle his way out of the bindings, but to no avail and soon the little girl is sliding a pair of frilly looking panties up his legs and over his bulky bottom. They’re pink with white lace around the legs and an assortment of ruffles and bows on the back. Once she’s put them on she runs a finger along all the rims to make sure all the lace trims are properly set and that the cloth diapers are fitted snugly inside. Then it’s the turn of ruffled white knee-high socks and matching mittens tightly tied to his wrists. 

Looking down at himself Tom burns with humiliation. The thickness of the cloth diapers is very obvious as they are pressing tightly against the frilly panties making them look very full. The knee-high socks make his legs look shorter and pudgy accentuating the babyish appearance. To make matters worse now the little girl is holding something else in her hands: A baby dress. 

Or to be more specific, what's clearly intended to be a _baby girl_ ’s dress. 

It’s a soft pastel pink with inserts of white lace. There’s small flowers embroidered all over its front and a wide, white, scalloped collar. Wasting no time, the little girl manhandles Tom out of the changing table standing him onto the floor. The change is so quick it makes his head spin with dizziness and grab at her for support. She takes advantage of his confusion to quickly slip the dress over his head, guiding his arms into the short puffed sleeves and pulling the fabric down where it stops just shy of fully covering the frilly panties. She then reaches around and fastens a small button at the back of his neck, making sure the collar lapels fall down neatly and perfectly in place. 

Sizing him up and down she breaks into a smile “Look at you baby!! I just want to show you off to everyone in your pretty panties and dress!”. 

The words cause a wave of fresh tears to roll down Tom’s flushed cheeks. Anyone who saw him dressed like this would immediately know he was wearing diapers. The idea of being paraded around while dressed like this is so humiliating he wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. 

Desperate, Tom tries taking a step only to immediately wobble and fall to his bottom. “Silly kitty! Did you forget babies can’t walk?”. The girl asks with poorly-hidden mirth. “It’s only natural, you’re too little. Babies like you can only crawl!”.

Tom looks down at himself and tentatively pushes his arms out, shifting so he’s onto his hands and knees. Shakily he takes a step forward and much to his shame realizes that yes, crawling is the only way he seems to be able to move at the moment.

The little girl watches her baby crawl with a pleased look on her face. “See, that’s so much better!”. She then bends down and pinches one of his flushed cheeks making cooing sounds at the embarrassed cat. She then sits down cross-leg on the floor and pulls Tom in her lap, bopping a finger to the pacifier in his mouth. “There we go! This is what little babies are supposed to look like.”.

After rocking him a little she sits up straighter and cheerfully exclaims “Oh I just had the greatest idea! We should go out, show off your pretty outfit!". 

The next thing Tom knows, he’s getting strapped inside a small stroller as the girl puts in her finishing touch, fastening a wide brim baby bonnet to his head. Once she's finished tying the ribbon below his chin, she steps back and admires her work. “Aww, I can’t wait to show you off to all my friends!”.

Tom lets out a pitiful whine at the thought of other people seeing him in such a pathetic state. Not knowing what else to do, he tries to shrink in on himself and right when he’s thinking things can’t possibly get any worse he feels his crotch getting impossibly warm. 

After a moment of confusion, it dawns on him: He just pissed himself. 

He didn’t even realize he was doing it until it had already happened. 

He pissed himself. Like a baby. 

His bottom lip starts wobbling behind Pacifier and his shoulders begin shaking as he lets out a pitiful whine.

The little girl looks over the moon with delight. She wiggles a finger inside his diaper and asks with mock compassion. “Aww baby, did you just go tinkle in your didee?”. She gives his head a couple of consoling pats. “Aww, that didn't stay dry for long, did it? But there’s no need to cry. That’s what didees are for.” The reassurance does nothing to calm Tom as he scrunches his eyes closed continuing to sob behind his paci.

Abruptly, he feels himself being hoisted from the stroller and a firm hand alternating pats on his back and his soggy bottom. 

Everything is so confusing. 

He feels warm and squishy and very yucky and he wants it to go away. 

Unthinkingly, he starts suckling on the rubber nipple strapped to his mouth. 

It makes him feel better. 

“Shhh, my poor baby...”. Tom feels something come up to his face to wipe away at his tears and snot. “There we go. Are you done with your little tantrum now?”.

Tom opens his eyes and looks at the girl in front of him. She just asked him a question, but everything is confusing and he isn’t sure what she is talking about. 

Had he thrown a tantrum? 

He can’t remember. 

But his bumbum is all hurty, which means he took some spankies. So he must have been _bad_.

Now he feels very embarrassed and ashamed. 

He was supposed to be a good, little boy. 

He had promised Daddy. 

But the little girl is looking at him very seriously, it doesn’t look like she’s lying. 

_Oh_ , how could he have been so naughty? 

A fresh wave of tears and sobs starts coming out. 

And his didee feels all yucky and gross and he just wants it off!

The only good thing is that no matter how much he cries Pacifier never falls down. But then again, that’s to be expected, Pacifier is one of his best friends so it makes sense that he doesn’t want to leave him while he is so full of sads and yuckies and grumpies.

He can now feel himself being shifted which means the little girl is walking him somewhere. Soon he feels the familiar press of the changing table against his back and lets himself relax. 

Good! The little girl will take care of his yucky didee and everything will go back to normal. 

Hands curling up in little fists next to his face, Tom can feel the exhaustion clawing at him. He doesn’t resist it, letting it take over and closing his eyes. 

Sure that when he wakes up everything will be right once again.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I look forward to your feedback ♥


End file.
